It's like catching lightning
by Kates89
Summary: Danny and Lindsay have been divorced for 4 years, but when a case brings Lindsay back to New York will things change? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first chapter of my brand new story, I was going to wait and put it up on Sunday but I'm away over the weekend so I thought if I put it up now It'll give people a chance to have a read while I'm away and then I can see what you all think we I get back :) I hope you like it and let me know what you think an whether I should continue or not :)**

"But Dad, everyone is going" nine-year-old Lucy whined as she flopped onto the couch.

"Luce, I told you no, We've already made plans that night with Beth for her birthday remember?" Danny reminded her as he carried his cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice into the sitting room.

"I don't want to go out for Beth's birthday" Lucy sighed pulling her knees to her chest.

"You need to start making more of an effort with her Luce, She's apart of our lives now"

"No Dad, She's apart of your life, she's nothing to do with me"

"Lucy, you're my daughter and Beth is my girlfriend, you're both apart of my life, I'd like it if you could at try to get along with her"

"What? Like you and Mom did for me and Joshua?" Lucy asked, leaning forward to pick up her orange juice from the table.

"That's not fair Lucy, Me and your Mother tried to work it out but things happened and it just wasn't working so we had to do what was best for you and your brother"

Lucy nodded, she knew what Danny was saying was true. She remembered the arguments they used to have at night, thinking she was asleep. She never was though, she would lay there listening to every word. "I just... I don't want Beth to replace Mom"

"Lucy Messer, you listen to me" Danny said moving to sit next to her on the couch "No one will ever replace your Mom. I know that you don't really see her any more since she moved to Montana with Josh, but she is still your Mom and you know that you can phone and Skype her whenever you want, right?"

Lucy nodded as she took a sip of juice and placed her glass back on the table "I know that"

Danny pulled her into a cuddle " I'm sorry that we can't afford to keep sending you out there to see her Luce, but you know me and your Mom both love you right?"

"Yeah I know you do"

"Good" he replied kissing the top of her head. "I'll make a deal with you" he let her sit back up. "Come to dinner with me and Beth for an hour and then I'll see if Uncle Flack can drop you off at the sleep over?"

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, but you have to promise to be nice to Beth okay?"

"I promise" Lucy replied. "Can I phone Chloe and let her know I'll be coming?"

"Go on" he smiled "Don't be all day on that phone though"

"Thanks Dad" she got up and made her way into the kitchen to phone her friend.

Danny sighed and leant back on the couch. He really thought Lucy would be getting on with Beth by now, he had been dating her nearly a year. He had split up with Lindsay four years ago, Joshua had been 6 months and Lucy was 5. Lindsay had taken both of them to Montana to begin with which had crushed him. He hated being without his children, but he thought being with their Mom was what was best for them so he had let them go. A few months after they moved though Danny got a phone call from Lindsay, it was the second to last time he had ever spoken to her.

She had told him Lucy was unhappy in Montana, that she had tried everything to make their little girl feel at home, but Lucy was a city kid through and through and the only place she would be happy was back in New York with Danny and her Auntie and Uncles. Danny knew it killed Lindsay to send Lucy back to him but she needed to do what was best for their daughter.

Lucy arrived a few days later, on a plane with Lindsay's father and New York is where she had been since. For four years she hadn't seen her mother or her brother. Danny knew that it was tough for her, it was tough for him too not being able to see his little boy grow up, only seeing what he looked like through photos that Lindsay occasionally posted to Lucy.

Danny had heard from Lucy who still spoke to her mother on the phone that Lindsay had met someone else, Jack. They met about a year after Lucy moved back to the big apple. Danny prayed that Joshua didn't grow up calling this other man 'Daddy'. If that happened he knew he would never be able to forgive Lindsay.

"Daddy" Lucy said, pulling Danny out of his thoughts. She didn't often call him 'Daddy' any more now she was getting older but occasionally it would still slip out without her realising.

"Yeah Luce?" he asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that Chloe asked her Mum and she said it was fine for me to go round a bit later than everyone else"

"That's good" he replied "Have you got any homework?"

"I've just got some Math to do"

"Well off you go and do it then"

"Can I not do it later?"

"No Luce, you know the rules homework, dinner and then free time"

"Okay" she sighed making her way into her bedroom.

"If you need any help just give me a shout" he called to her as he picked up his coffee and drank the now lukewarm liquid in one. He then made his way to the kitchen and placed his cup in the sink. Going over to the fridge he was about to grab the salad out for their dinner when a photo on the fridge door stopped him.

It was taken on the day Joshua was born, Lindsay was sat on the hospital bed with blue swaddled bundle in her arms, Lucy was sat next to her, with her hair in two pig tails and a cheeky grin on her little face. Danny was the only one not looking at the camera, he was looking at Lindsay with the look of pure love and adoration on his face. Lucy sometimes questioned why the photo was still on the fridge and he would tell her it's because it was one of the only picture of her and Joshua that he had together, Which was true it was. The main reason he kept the picture up though was because it reminded him of the happier times he had with Lindsay.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for all my lovely reviews for the first chapter, I'm so glad you all like it :) Here is chapter two, Enjoy :)**

"But I just don't want to go to school tomorrow" four-year-old Joshua said as he kicked his shoes off in the hall way.

"I know that Josh, but I need to know why you don't want to go" Lindsay replied as she hung her coat up on the hook.

"I just don't" Joshua shrugged "I think I'm getting a tummy ache" he made his way into the small sitting room and laid down on the couch.

Lindsay laughed "Nice try, but I know that's not the reason" she sat on the end of the couch next to Joshua's feet "You want to tell me the real reason?"

The blond-haired boy sat up and shook his head "You'll be mad"

Lindsay took hold of him under his arms and sat him on her lap "I promise you I won't be mad"

Joshua sighed and rested his head on Lindsay chest "Tomorrow is bring your Daddy to school day"

"Oh Joshua" Lindsay kissed the top of his head "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Cos it wouldn't matter would it? I still wouldn't have a Daddy to take"

"What about Grandpa? Shall we ask him if he wants to go with you?"

Joshua shook his head sadly "That's not the same Mommy, I want to take my Daddy like everyone else is"

Lindsay wrapped her arms tightly around Joshua and pulled him close. She knew this day would eventually come where he wanted his Father. It had been okay till about 4 months ago because they had Jack in their lives and although he wasn't Joshua's Father and Joshua never called him Daddy he still looked up to Jack as a male role model.

Jack had ended the relationship with Lindsay, saying he thought she was still in love with Danny. Of course she loved Danny he was the father of her children, but she wasn't sure if she was still in love with him. It was her fault they broke up four years ago. They had been discussing moving away from the city, getting a house so Lucy and Joshua could have a back garden to play in. So when a job came up back in the Bozeman crime lab, She decided to apply in secret, only telling Danny if she got it.

Which she did. She remembered telling Danny over dinner that she had got the job and it would bring them in more money than they were earning now. He wasn't pleased, told her he didn't want to move that far away from the city, he couldn't leave his parents and Louie who was still in a coma. He was also annoyed at how she had gone behind his back with applying and not discussing it with him first.

They couldn't seem to find a way to end the arguments, one always seemed to lead to another. It started to affect there work and was getting them both down. So after months of arguments they decided it was best that Lindsay took the children and moved to Montana while Danny stayed in New York.

She was heartbroken to leave him alone in New York but there really was no other way. After they parted ways she had only spoken to him twice more, once when she decided to send Lucy to live with him and the second time when Joshua got taken into hospital with suspected appendicitis. It was just a bad case of food poisoning in the end. But she felt it was right that she let him know that their son was in hospital.

It hurt too much to hear his voice on the phone, so nowadays messages about the children and how they were progressing were passed though mutual friends like Jo and Flack. It wasn't the way that Lindsay wanted her children to be raised, she still believed that they should be brought up with two parents who love each other, but that wasn't going to happen now. Even during their divorce they didn't speak, it was all done through their lawyers and letters.

She had found out from Lucy that Danny had met someone else, some girl called Beth, but that's all she knew. Lucy didn't like to talk about Danny's new girlfriend and in a way Lindsay was pleased about that.

"Can I stay off school tomorrow?" Joshua asked, pulling her from her thoughts.

She looked down at him, his blue eyes looking back at her. She would love to tell him that he could stay off school and they would snuggle on the couch all day watching films. Life didn't work that way though and sometimes you had to do things that you didn't want to even at four-years-old. "No baby, I think it's best that you go into school"

"But I'll be the only one without a Daddy" he pouted, Lindsay smiled at how much he looked like his big sister when he did what Danny used to call 'the pouty face'

"How about I find a picture of your Daddy out? You can take that in. Tell all your friends how your Daddy is a big hero in New York and how he catches all the bad guys just like Superman"

"I guess I could do that" Joshua sighed.

"Let me go and find a pic..." Lindsay was interrupted by the sound of her cell phone ringing, finishing it out of her pocket she saw the name 'Mac Taylor' on the screen. "Joshua, go and get changed into your pyjamas while I take this call"

"Okay" Joshua replied getting up and making his way to his bedroom.

"Mac" Lindsay answered after Joshua had left "Is everything okay? Is it Lucy?"

"Hello Lindsay" Mac replied "Everything is fine, Lucy is fine"

"Oh good" Lindsay replied letting out a sigh of relief "So what do I owe this pleasure?"

Ahh well" Mac started "I'm not sure you are going to call it that when I've said what I need to say"

"What's going on Mac?"

"Do you remember the Riley Major's case? The home invasion and Riley was found dead on the stairs?"

"Yeah I remember that one, The suspect claimed he was wrongly convicted but the shoe prints and his finger prints at the scene proved otherwise"

"Yes that's the one, Well anyway something new has come to light and Elliott the suspect has asked for a re-trial so..."

"You want me to come back and testify?" Lindsay asked finishing off his sentence.

"Basically yes" Mac replied "And I know it's going to be hard for you with everything that's gone on with Danny but we need this Lindsay"

Lindsay nodded, she looked towards the hall and saw Joshua stood there in his pirate pyjamas. She decided there was no time like the present for her little boy to meet his Father. "I'll do it Mac, I'll come back to New York"


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is another chapter :) Thank you for all your lovely reviews so far, they really do brighten my day so keep them coming :) Enjoy this chapter :)**

"Lucy, you ready yet?" Danny called to his daughter the next morning.

"Nearly, I'm just putting my shoes on" Lucy replied as she tied the laces to her black converse.

"You need to hurry up or you'll have to catch the bus" he told her "I'm not joking this time, I can't be late for work again"

"Uncle Mac wouldn't mind" she smiled as she came out of her room. "And anyway you weren't late because of me last time, you were late because of Beth"

""Yeah, alright that's true, but Uncle Mac still wouldn't be happy"

"Okay okay" Lucy replied sliding her jacket on. "I'm ready"

"Good, now let's go" Danny smiled grabbing his car keys from the dish by the front door they both made their way out to the car.

Thirty minutes later Danny exited the elevator at the lab. He looked down at his watch, he had made it just on time. He ran down to the locker room to drop his bag off. "Hey" he said to Adam who was placing his coat in his locker.

"Oh hey" Adam replied "You seen Mac yet? He's looking for you"

"He is?" Danny checked his watch for a second time "I'm not late"

"Nah, I don't think it's about that... well I'm not sure what it's about really but he didn't seem angry or anything, you know, sometimes you know when he's on the warpath because he gets that look on his face, that 'I'm gonna kill you' look... not that Mac would ever kill anyone as he likes to try to stop people doing that but you kn..."

"Adam"

"Sorry, rambling again" Adam mumbled.

"Yeah just a bit" Danny laughed.

"How's Lucy?"

"Yeah she's good, all excited as she is going to her first sleep over this weekend"

"Oh I remember my first sleepover. Well I call it a sleepover, I only ended up staying till about 11, then my Mom had to come and collect me because I got scared"

Danny smiled "I doubt that'll happen with Luce"

"Yeah, you're right. How's things going with Beth?"

"They're still going great" Danny smiled "I'm a very lucky man"

"You seem to get all the good ones" Adam replied

"Yeah, anyway, I better go and see what Mac wants" Danny replied shutting his locker.

"Okay, catch you later" Adam said as Danny left the locker room.

Danny made his way up the stairs and headed towards Mac's office, he could see his boss through the glass walls typing away at his computer. For some reason Danny felt nervous, he wasn't sure why something was just telling him he wasn't going to like what Mac had to tell him. He approached the door and tapped on the glass.

Mac looked up from his computer and saw Danny stood outside, using his hand he beckoned the younger man in.

"You wanted to see me?" Danny asked

"Yes, take a seat" Mac replied

"I hope I'm not in trouble for anything" Danny laughed nervously as he sat down.

"No nothing like that, I just need to tell you of something"

"That sounds ominous"

"No, look I'm just going to come out and say it" Mac told him "We've had new evidence come up in an old case which needs to go back for a re-trial"

"And you want me to testify?" Danny asked.

"No, not you"

"Who? Do you need me to cover someone's shift so they can testify? You could have just wrote that on the rota Mac"

Mac sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose "No Danny, listen" He looked up at the younger detective. "I've had to ask Lindsay to come back to testify in the case, it was one she worked on just before she left us"

Danny sat processing what Mac had just told him "When's she coming?"

"Tuesday, next week"

"What am I meant to tell Lucy?"

"You just tell her the truth Danny, I'm sure she'll be pleased to see her Mother again"

"Yeah, Yeah she will" Danny replied rubbing his hand over his face "We were only talking about her last night actually"

"You were?"

"Yeah, she's scared I'm going to replace Lindsay with Beth. That'll never happen though Mac. Lindsay will always be Lucy's Mom"

"I know she will Danny, I know you would never try to replace her"

Danny had a thought suddenly come to him "What's happening... is she bringing...?"

"Bringing Joshua?" Mac asked finishing off Danny's question.

Danny nodded.

"Yes, she thinks it will be a good idea for the two of you to finally meet"

"I'm going to get to meet him?"

"Yes Danny, Lindsay's promised me that'll be one of the first things that happens once she lands" Mac smiled.

"This is a lot to take in Mac, I never imagined she'd come back to New York with Joshua"

"Well you know what they say Danny, everything happens for a reason"

"Yeah, they do say that" Danny smiled for the first time since coming into Mac's office.

"You don't have to see her Danny, I know how hard it was for you both when she moved back to Montana. If you want I can ask Jo or someone to pick Joshua up from Lindsay's hotel room and bring him to you"

"No Mac, No I'm not having them passed from pillar to post. Me and Lindsay can be civil for the children, we're adults"

Mac nodded "Listen, I know there is work that needs doing but you take as much time as you need to get your head around this before you start okay?"

"Thanks Mac" Danny smiled standing back up "Is their any scene I need to be at? I'd rather just get to work than sit mulling over this"

"Well Hawkes is down on a scene at central park on his own, I'm sure he could do with a hand"

"Okay, I'll head down there now" Danny replied, he left the office and headed back to the locker room to collect his kit.

Later that night Danny sat in his living room with Lucy watching a film, but he couldn't keep still, he kept fidgeting from one position to another.

"What's wrong Dad?" Lucy asked as she observed Danny's nervous behaviour.

Danny looked over at his daughter, who was sat on the other end of the couch with her legs tucked underneath her "Luce, I'm not sure how to tell you this"

"Tell me what?" Lucy asked.

Danny sighed and decided to tell her out right "Your Mom and Joshua are having to come to New York for a little while"

"When?" She asked.

"Tuesday"

"And I'll get to see them both?" Lucy asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Of course you will Luce, I bet they are both looking forward to seeing you again"

"How long are they staying for? Will you take me and Joshua out so I can show him all the cool places in the city? Will he get to Meet Uncle Flack and the rest of them?"

"Luce calm down" Danny laughed "one question at a time"

Lucy giggled "I'm sorry, I'm just really excited. I finally get to see my Mom again. I hope we can have a girly day together, everyone at school gets girly days with their Mom's and I don't get to do that"

"Does that make you sad Luce?"

"A little bit" she shrugged "I mean I've got Auntie Jo and I do girly stuff with her and I get to see Ellie when she's not busy with uni work"

"Yeah you do, I guess it's just not the same as doing it with your real Mom though" Danny replied "Lucy, I'm sorry that you don't get to see her as often as you'd like"

"It's okay Dad, I don't mind" Lucy smiled planting a kiss on his cheek "I'm just going to finish my reading, is that okay?"

Danny nodded and watched Lucy leave. He knew she was lying when she said she didn't mind, of course she had to mind, ever little girl wanted their Mom around. he hated the fact that at nine-years-old she felt like she had to protect him from what she was really feeling. He would make sure that Lucy got to see Lindsay regularly in the short time that she was back in New York, He just hope she kept to her promise and would allow him the same courtesy with Joshua.


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you are all still enjoying this story? I'm a little worried that because it is a little different to normal stories involving Danny and Lindsay that people aren't enjoying it, so can you let me know what you think? :)**

Lindsay had arrived in New York City earlier that afternoon with Joshua, who was now blotto on the bed from the jet lag, he had his blue stuffed bear under one arm and was clutching a small white envelope in his other hand. Lindsay herself wanted to sleep but she couldn't, she had to many things going around in her head and she was also waiting to Flack to turn up, he had some files to give her about the new evidence that had come up in her case. She was looking forward to seeing him but she was also nervous, she hadn't seen him in so long, what if he was upset with her for leaving his best friend? She talked to Flack on the phone a lot and they would send the occasional email but she knew how much people could hide through a phone call or an email, what if he came to her room tonight and let his true feelings show?

Lindsay looked up when she heard a knock on the door, then a familiar voice shouted "NYPD open up."

Lindsay smiled and opened the door "Not so loud, you'll wake him" she told Flack as she pointed behind her to Joshua.

"Oh crap" Flack whispered as he closed the door behind him "I forgot about him" he made his way over and looked down at the little boy asleep on the double bed "Wow, doesn't he look like Danno?"

Lindsay nodded "Yeah, do you have them files?"

"Oh yeah" Flack opened his jacket and pulled out a folder "Mac said you should just read it all and then explain it to me, you scientists understand the bigger words better than us mere homicide detectives do"

Lindsay laughed "Okay, I'll give it a look over tomorrow or Thursday"

"Yeah, good job the case got postponed to Monday right? Gives you chance to take a proper look at the files and familiarise yourself with them"

Lindsay sighed "I guess, although I wish they'd told me before I got on the plane, I could have stayed in Montana a few more days and Mac could have just emailed everything across to me" she sat down on the side of the bed "It's hard being back here"

Flack turned the desk chair around and sat facing Lindsay "I can't imagine how hard it is for you to be back here but I'm glad you came back. I've missed you"

"I've missed you too, I've missed all of you, especially Lucy"

Flack laughed "She was driving Danny bananas earlier wanting to come and see you"

"I'm seeing her tomorrow" Lindsay smiled.

"Yeah that's what Danny said. He is so looking forward to meeting Joshua"

"How is he doing?"

Flack leaned to the side and looked round Lindsay "He's still sleeping"

Lindsay laughed "Not him Flack, I mean... I meant..."

"Danny?"

Lindsay nodded.

"He's doing okay Lindsay" Flack was worried about what he could or couldn't say, he didn't want to upset Lindsay so turned to a safe subject "he's doing well with Lucy, she's a turning into a right little lady"

Lindsay smiled "You know Flack, I've always wondered would Lucy or Joshua for that matter, turn out the way they are now if they had been raised by the both of us together?"

"Linds, you can't sit here wondering what if?"

"I know I can't, but sometimes these thoughts just pop into my head and it's hard to let them go" Lindsay glanced back to look at Joshua "He is such a lovely little boy Flack, he's polite, cheeky, funny and clever but he can be quite sensitive and don't get me wrong that's not a bad thing but I sometimes wonder, would he be less sensitive if he had his Dad around?"

"He had Jack" Flack replied.

"Yeah he did and Jack was great but he was the complete opposite to Danny. He was quiet, a little shy and quite sensitive as well"

"Yeah, Danno is none of them things" Flack replied letting out a little laugh.

"I guess I tried to go for someone who was the complete opposite of Danny thinking it would help me to move on"

"And did it?"

Lindsay shrugged "I'm not sure, I don't think you can really move on from something like what me and Danny had"

"Maybe you can't Linds, but sometimes you just have to otherwise you'll just drive yourself crazy, believe me I know" Flack replied honestly

"Jess?" Lindsay asked

Flack gave her a small nod

"That's different though isn't it? Jess is dead, you know that she isn't coming back, that she's not suddenly going to appear one day and be like 'Flack I want you back'"

Flack nodded again

"Sorry, that was a little insensitive of me"

"No, It just makes it feel real again when I hear someone tell me she won't be coming back, Sometimes I like to just imagine that she's moved to a different country or something, you know?"

"Yeah I understand that" Lindsay replied.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, both deep in their own thoughts of love, death, loss and life in general. Flack broke the silence "What's Joshua got in his hand?"

"Oh" Lindsay smiled "When he found out we were coming to New York and he would get to see his Daddy for the first time, well the first time he would remember he went and made Danny a card"

"Have you read it?" Flack asked.

"No, he wouldn't let me"

"So you're not tempted to take it out of his hand now and read it?"

"No, I couldn't do that to him, what he has written in that letter is obviously something private that he only wants Danny to know and I need to respect that Flack, even if he is only four."

"I guess you're right" Flack sighed "I'm just curious now"

Lindsay laughed "Like curious George"

Flack looked at her with a confused expression on his face "Curious who?"

"Curious George, don't tell me you've never heard of him?" Lindsay asked surprised

"Nope, never"

"You must know, the man with the yellow hat and the monkey?"

Flack gave Lindsay a blank stare "I've got nothing"

"Oh okay" Lindsay smiled "You should google it though, It's one of Joshua's favourite programmes, which I'm sure he'll want his Uncle Flack to watch with him at some point"

Flack smiled "Does he call me that?"

"Occasionally, more so if I mention that Lucy has mentioned you on the phone or something. He doesn't remember Luce at all really but he still looks up to her in a way and when I mention things she's done or will be doing he wants to do them too"

"That's nice" Flack replied, he glanced up at the clock "Oh look at the time, I need to shoot, I'm on an early shift tomorrow"

"Yeah and I need to get some rest" Lindsay smiled "I've got a big day tomorrow, seeing my little girl for the first time in four years"

Flack leant in and gave Lindsay a hug "Let me know how it goes"

"I'm sure Danny will tell you" Lindsay replied as she hugged him back.

"I know he will, but I still want to hear it from you too" Flack gave her a wonky grin.

"Okay, I'll call you tomorrow" she walked him to the door "Thanks for the files"

"No problem, good luck for tomorrow, although I'm sure you won't need it" Flack opened the door

"Thanks Flack" Lindsay replied

"It was good seeing you again Linds"

"You too" Lindsay smiled. Once Flack had left, Lindsay headed to the bathroom and got changed into her pyjamas and brushed her teeth then she went to lay down in the double bed with Joshua. She knew she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight, she was nervous, nervous for meeting up with her ex-husband tomorrow, one she hadn't spoken to properly in over four years. She was also excited, she was finally going to be able to give her little girl a very long over due cuddle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is another chapter, It's one of my favourite chapters I've ever wrote so I hope you enjoy it :)**

Danny woke to a thud against his bedroom wall. What on earth was that he thought sitting up, looking over at the alarm clock he saw that it was 7:24am. He knew Lucy would be asleep, she had been up till midnight due to the excitement of seeing Lindsay today. Sitting up he threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. He heard another bang, like the sound of a door being shut. He made his way out of the room and followed where the sound was coming from, stopping outside Lucy's room he pressed his ear to the door, he could hear shuffling.

He opened the door and was surprised at what he saw, clothes were strewn all over the room, shoes lay on Lucy's bed and Lucy herself was sat on the floor with her knees against her chest looking close to tears. "Lucy, what's wrong?" Danny asked making his way over and sitting next to his daughter.

"I can't find anything to wear" the nine-year-old sighed.

"How long have you been trying to find something?" Danny asked looking round at the state of the room.

"Since about 6" she replied.

"Oh Lucy" Danny wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug "You're Mom isn't going to care what you wear"

"But I need to look good Dad"

"And you will, Luce you could wear a potato sack and you would still look beautiful"

Lucy smiled "You're not helping"

"Okay, look, Why don't you go back to bed for another hour and while you're asleep I'll phone Auntie Jo to see if she'll come and help you get ready" Danny was thinking of asking Beth to come over to help Lucy but he didn't feel that was appropriate considering Lucy was off to see Lindsay.

"I can't sleep though, I'm just to nervous and excited" Lucy replied before letting out a yawn.

"Just try to sleep, even if it's only for a little bit. You don't want to spend the whole time with your Mom yawning do you?"

Lucy shook her head "I'll try" she stood up and made her way over to the bed. She pulled all the shoes off chucking them on the floor and climbed in.

Danny pulled the duvet up and tucked her in, leaning down he kissed her forehead "Sleep tight"

"And don't let the bed bugs bite" Lucy laughed remembering the little routine they used to do when she was younger.

Danny smiled and made his way out of the room, closing the door behind him. He made his way into the kitchen, picking up his phone he dialled Jo's number

"_Danville" _The cheerful southerner answered

"Hey Jo, it's Danny, I don't suppose you're free this morning to help me?"

"_Well that depends on what you want help with"_

"With Lucy" he sighed "She seems to think she needs to wear the perfect outfit to impress Lindsay and I've tried to tell her there is no need but you know what girls are like. I don't suppose you could come and put something together for her?"

"_Of course I can, I'm just popping to the store to pick something up for Ellie and then I'll be round"_

"Thank you" Danny replied "I was dreading that I'd have to help her put an outfit together"

"_Oh dear lord, no, I wouldn't have let that happen"_ Jo laughed down the phone

"Thanks for the vote of confidence" Danny smiled "I'll see you in a bit" he then ended the phone call and began to get ready for the day. A day he had looked forward to for four years. The day he was finally going to see his son.

Two hours later and the door bell sounded "Auntie Jo" Lucy squealed running over to answer the door in her fluffy pink dressing gown and slippers.

"Hey Luce" Jo smiled as Lucy opened the door "I hear you're in need a fairy godmother" she held out the two bags she had in her hand.

"What's in them?" Lucy asked as she closed the door and led Jo over to the couch.

"Oh just a few little things I saw for you while I was at the store" Jo smiled.

"Can I see?" Lucy asked excitedly.

"In a second when we get to your bedroom, let me just say hello to your Dad"

"He's in his bedroom, I'll just let him know you're here" Lucy replied as she made her way to Danny's bedroom.

Thirty seconds later she appeared with Danny behind her "Sorry Jo" he apologised "I didn't even hear the door go, I guess I got lost in my thoughts"

"That's okay" Jo replied "Today is a big day for you as well"

"Yeah it is" he smiled

"Lucy, go to your room I'll be there in a minute" Jo said then watched as Lucy did what she was asked. Jo made her way over to Danny and took his hand in both of hers "Today is going to be fine, you know that right?"

"I hope so" he replied.

"It will, Joshua is going to love you. You've done so well raising Lucy on your own and she adores you and I'm sure Joshua will as well"

"It's not Joshua I'm worried about" he told her honestly

"Lindsay? That'll be fine too Danny, just be polite too her. I know it's hard, I remember what it was like when I used to take Tyler to see Russ but as parents it's something we just have to do for our children"

Danny smiled "Thanks Jo"

"It's my pleasure" She smiled "Now, I'm off to give that little girl of yours a make over"

"Okay" he replied "Just no make up"

"No make up, gotcha" she said as she made her way to Lucy's bedroom.

An hour later Lucy appeared from her bedroom wearing a short-sleeved dark purple tunic with black leggings and dolly shoes. Jo had taken her curly honey blonde hair and put half of it up tying a thin purple ribbon in a bow around it. She approached Danny who had his back to her at the sink in the kitchen "Daddy, how do I look?"

Danny turned around and his mouth fell open and how much Lucy looked like her mother. "You look... you look absolutely beautiful Lucy"

Lucy smiled and gave him a little twirl "You think Mom will like it?"

"I think she will love it" Danny replied drying his hands off on a tea towel "Come here pretty girl and give your Dad a cuddle"

Lucy giggled and made her way over to Danny and wrapped her arms around him.

Danny leant down and kissed the top of Lucy's head "I love you"

"I love you too Dad" she replied.

"I Just want you to know Luce, that today doesn't change anything okay? Just because I'm going to be meeting Joshua it doesn't mean I will love you any less, you are still my number one girl and you always will be"

Lucy looked up at Danny "I know Dad" she smiled.

Jo came out from where she had been in the bathroom "What do you think?" she asked Danny.

"I think that you've done a fantastic job Jo, She looks stunning. Thank you" Danny replied.

"Don't mention it, I just hope you two have a great afternoon"

"Thank you" both Lucy and Danny said together, causing them both to giggle.

"Right, I need to head back over to the work before Mac wonders where I've got too, let me know how it goes"

"I will" Danny replied as he walked Jo to the door. They said there goodbyes and Danny closed the door behind her. "Fancy going for a little walk to help build up an appetite before we meet your Mom and Josh for lunch?" he asked Lucy who was now sat on the couch.

"Yeah okay Dad" She smiled "That sounds good"

"Come on then" he said picking up his jacket from the coat hook.

Lucy slid on her black cardigan that went with her outfit and together they left the apartment and made their way to central park.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is chapter 6 for you all to enjoy :)**

Joshua pushed his bat mobile along the floor of the hotel room "Brrrrrum, don't worry Robin I'm coming to save you" he called over to the robin figurine that he had attached to the chair leg with one of Lindsay's hair bobbles. "help me Batman help me" he said in a different voice. Pushing the car over to the chair leg and pulled Batman out of the car "I'm here robin, now we have to be quiet so the baddies don't hear us" he pulled Robin from the hair bobble then placed both figurines back into the car.

"Josh, lets put your shoes on" Lindsay said as she carried Joshua's shoes over to the bed.

"But Mommy, I'm in the middle of a game" Joshua whined.

"Don't you want to go and see Daddy?"

"I do, I do" Joshua jumped up and ran over to the bed.

"Good boy" Lindsay smiled lifting him up and placing him on the bed.

Joshua sat on the bed as Lindsay placed his converse on his feet and tied up the laces. He had seen the shoes in a shop back in Montana a few months ago and had gone on for weeks about them untill Lindsay gave in and brought him a pair. "I wonder if you're Daddy will wear his converse today"

"Daddy has converse?" Joshua asked

"Yeah, black ones just like you do" Lindsay smiled as she stood up and sat on the bed next to Joshua.

"I got the same shoes as Daddy? That's so cool" Joshua grinned looking down at his shoes.

"It is" Lindsay replied wrapping her arm around Joshua and pulling him in for a cuddle "You excited to meet him?"

"So excited" he replied "And I get to meet Lucy too, don't I?"

"You do"

"It's gonna be cool to have a sister"

"You've always had a sister Joshua"

"I know but I mean I'll be with her and I can play games with her"

"You can" Lindsay smiled planting a kiss on the top of his head. "I'm just going to pop to the toilet then we will leave okay?"

"Okay" Joshua replied excitedly "Leave to meet Daddy"

"Yep, put you're jacket on while I'm in the bathroom and make sure you have everything you want to take with you"

"Can I take Blue bear?" he asked referring to his favourite stuffed toy.

"Of course you can" Lindsay wouldn't normally let Joshua take the beloved stuffed toy out in public in case he got lost, but she knew that today could be hard on the four-year old so he would need his comforter with him.

Joshua ran over and grabbed his blue and white stripped hooded jacket off the back of the chair while Lindsay made her way to the bathroom. He slipped it on then placed the white envelope that he still had in his hand into the pocket, He hoped his Daddy would like what he had done for him. Going back over to the bed he grabbed Blue Bear and held him under his arm then went and sat by the front door for Lindsay.

Lindsay came out of the bathroom and smiled when she saw Joshua sat by the front door playing with Blue bear. She grabbed her brown leather jacket from the bed and slipped it on. "Ready?" she asked picking up her handbag.

"Yes!" Joshua replied jumping up.

"Good, then let's go" she smiled taking his hand and opening the hotel door.

They walked down the street hand in hand heading towards Gino's a little café that Lindsay had arranged to meet Danny and Lucy at. Lindsay took in all the sights as they walked, the yellow cabs, the big tower block buildings, the smell of smoke and car fumes and just the general business of the city. It was nothing like Montana where it was all fresh air, small buildings and lots of open spaces. Coming back to New York made her miss the big city but she knew Montana would always be her home.

"Mummy, it's so noisy here" Joshua said holding Blue Bear to his ear.

"It's because it's a busy city Joshua" she replied.

"Was it noisy when you used to live here with Daddy?"

"Yeah, New York has always been noisy Josh and it always will be"

"I don't like the noise"

"It's something you have to get used to, once you've lived here for a while the noises seem to disappear. You don't need to worry about that though, we'll be heading back to Montana before you know it"

"But not before I get to see Daddy at least" he tucked Blue Bear under his arm and held out his hand "five times"

Lindsay laughed "I'm sure we can manage that"

"Good" Joshua replied. "I want to be able to tell my friends at school lots of things about my Daddy"

"And you'll be able to Josh"

"I will and you will be able to tell all you're friends about Lucy"

"I will" Lindsay smiled.

They walked a little further along the street and eventually reached Gino's "Are you ready to go in?" Lindsay asked.

Joshua looked up at her, she could see the nervousness in his blue eyes "Daddy's in there?" he asked pointing to the door of the café.

Lindsay nodded "Yeah, I'm sure him and Lucy will be sat in there now waiting for us"

Joshua held Blue Bear tighter against his chest "I'm ready"

"You sure?" Lindsay asked, she wasn't feeling ready herself and was hoping Joshua would say no just to give her a little more time to prepare herself for coming face to face with her ex husband for the first time in four years.

Joshua felt in his pocket to make sure the envelope was still there and nodded.

"Okay" Lindsay replied "Let's go and meet your Daddy"


	7. Chapter 7

**Right, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for, here is a quote you should keep in mind '_Everything has to get worse before it gets better' _Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think :)**

Lindsay held Joshua's hand and pushed the door open to Gino's, she looked around and spotted Danny straight away in his light blue shirt and his blond spiky hair. He sat by the window on his own with his back to her. She made her way through the tables "Danny?" she said nervously as she approached the table.

Danny spun around in his chair "Lindsay, hey" he replied "I didn't hear you come in" He looked down at the little boy Lindsay was with, who was now hidden behind Lindsay's legs "And you must be Joshua?"

Joshua gave a small nod "Are you my Daddy?"

"I am" Danny smiled "Is that okay?"

Joshua gave another small nod.

Danny noticed Joshua's shoes "We match" he grinned putting his foot out to show Joshua his converse.

"Mommy said you had them" Joshua told him shyly.

"Well your Mommy was right, you know who else has converse?"

Joshua shook his head.

"Lucy"

"Black ones?"

Danny nodded "Of course, black ones are the best"

Joshua giggled "They are"

"Come on Josh, let's sit down" Lindsay replied leading Joshua to the two empty seats opposite Danny "Where's Lucy?" she asked as she placed Joshua in the seat next to the window.

"She's just popped to the little girls room" Danny replied

"Okay" Lindsay replied settling into her seat.

"So... how are you?" Danny asked awkwardly.

"I'm good" Lindsay replied fiddling with the napkin in front of her nervously "You?"

"Yeah, I can't complain" Danny told her. He looked back over his shoulder and smiled when he saw Lucy coming out of the bathroom. "Here she comes"

Lindsay looked up and saw Lucy approaching "Look at how grown up she is"

"Yeah, she's growing up fast" Danny replied "But so is Joshua here"

"Mommy" Lucy squealed causing the café to fall silent as she finally caught sight of her mother. She came running over and wrapped her arms around Lindsay's neck "I've missed you"

Lindsay smiled and wrapped her arms around Lucy tightly "I've missed you too, Luce" she replied.

"I still can't believe you're actually here"

"Well I am" Lindsay laughed "Now let me have a look at that pretty face of yours"

Lucy let go of Lindsay and stood up.

Lindsay held Lucy's cheek in her hand. "Look at you all grown up" She sighed "The last time I saw you, you were Joshua's age"

"I know, Mom" Lucy replied sadly.

"You've had your Dad and I'm sure he's been good to you"

Lucy turned to face Danny "He's been great"

Danny blushed "Come on Luce, sit down so then we can order some food"

Lucy sat down opposite Lindsay. "You must be Josh" she smiled over at her younger brother.

Joshua nodded.

"Who's that in your arm?" she asked pointed to the blue stuffed toy.

"He's Blue Bear" Joshua replied shyly.

"I have a bear like that, except mines brown. He's called Mr Bear. Maybe him and Blue Bear will have to meet soon?"

Joshua nodded and placed Blue bear to his ear. "He said he would like that"

"Blue bear is cool, Josh, Where did you get him?" Danny asked

"From Auntie Stella" Joshua replied.

"Auntie Stella got me Mr Bear too" Lucy told her brother.

"She did" Lindsay replied.

"So she posted him to you? or have you seen Stella since she moved away?" Danny asked.

"No, she posted him to Montana just after Lucy came back here" Lindsay replied.

"So how did he get his name?" Danny asked, already guessing how but just wanted to make conversation with his son.

"Cos he's blue" Joshua giggled.

"Oh yeah, silly me" Danny smiled.

"Don't worry about him Josh, He can be real silly sometimes" Lucy told her brother.

"I think he's funny" Joshua smiled

"Right you two, what sandwiches do you want?" Danny asked.

"Cheese and pickle please" Lucy replied.

Joshua gave a little shrug and looked up at Lindsay.

"It's okay Josh, tell Daddy what you want" Lindsay encouraged him.

"Ham please" Joshua whispered.

"Okay, one ham, 2 cheese and pickle and one chicken salad coming right up" he smiled getting up from the table and making his way over to the counter. He was pleased to get away from the table even if it was only for a few seconds. He felt awkward sat there, the only one really talking was Lucy, which didn't surprise him, She had always been a little chatterbox.

"Mom, how long are you here for?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not sure yet. It depends on how long the court case lasts, but I'm not expecting it to last longer than three weeks" Lindsay replied.

Lucy nodded "Well I hope I get to see you lots during that time"

Lindsay took hold of Lucy's hand across the table "You will, I'm not going to come all the way to New York and only see my baby girl a few times"

Lucy smiled "Maybe you and Josh can come round one night and see my bedroom, then we can all watch a film together"

Lindsay looked over at Danny who was now paying and then back at Lucy "We'll see"

"I wanna see Lucy's bedroom" Joshua said timidly.

"I don't know if you'll like it Josh, it's all pink and sparkly." Lucy replied.

"I don't like pink" Joshua told her "I like blue the best"

"That's Dad's favourite colour as well" Lucy slid over into Danny's seat so she was now sat opposite her brother "What's your bedroom like?"

"It's a super hero bedroom" he said giving her a small smile.

"Like Spiderman and Batman?" Lucy asked.

Joshua nodded.

"That's so cool Josh, maybe when you get back to Montana you can email me some pictures of it"

Joshua nodded

"What else do you have back in Montana?" Lucy asked.

"I have a horse at Grandpa's" he told her proudly. The horse actually belonged to Lindsay's Dad but Joshua liked to tell everyone it was his.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yep"

"What's his name?"

"Storm"

"That's a cool name" Lucy smiled.

Danny smiled as he placed the four glasses of Apple juice on the table "They seem to be getting on well"

"Yeah they do" Lindsay replied taking her apple juice.

Danny's phone started to ring in his pocket "Oh sorry" he said pulling it out "I thought I put it on silent"

"That's okay" Lindsay replied watching as he sent a text to whoever had messaged him.

"It was just Beth, but I've told her I'm here, so she shouldn't ring again"

"How is all that going?" Lindsay asked awkwardly.

"With Beth? It's good, She's great" he replied just as awkwardly, talking about his current girlfriend was not on the list of subjects he had planned to talk about. Now he felt he had to ask about her boyfriend "How's Jack?"

"Yeah, Jack's okay" she said. She hadn't told anyone apart from Flack that she had broken up with Jack and he only knew because he phoned her not long after Jack had left and she ended up breaking down and telling him everything over the phone. She had begged him not to tell Danny and he reluctantly agreed, unable to hurt his broken-hearted friend anymore than she already had been.

"I'm pleased" he said as he passed the two children their drinks.

Lindsay nodded "We should decide something now on when we want to meet up with the children again"

"Yeah" he replied "Well I was thinking next time, if you want I could take Joshua and you could take Lucy out to do something girly or something, but that of course is only if you want to?"

"Yeah that sounds good" Lindsay said "Although I'm not sure how Joshua will be being left on his own"

"Well I've got your number so I can always ring if he wants you" Danny replied looking over at the little boy "I can't believe how much he looks like me"

"Yeah, he's like your double"

"What's he like?" Danny asked, he felt stupid having to ask about what his own son was like.

"He's lovely" Lindsay replied "He's clever, kind, happy, cheeky, he's just an amazing little boy"

"Wish I could take some of the credit for that"

"I'm sorry, Danny"

"No, Don't apologise. What happened, happened. We can't change the past"

"I just sometimes..."

"Lindsay please, I've said I don't want to talk about the past"

"Danny, it's not going to disappear just because you don't talk about it"

"I know that, I just would rather not discuss it"

"So what will you do when Lucy eventually starts asking questions? Because she will"

"Then I'll sit and speak to her, but I don't want to discuss anything with you Lindsay, I don't want any apologies or what ifs, it's too late. What's done is done"

the two fell into an uncomfortable silence.

"Dad, can I get a pet horse?" Lucy asked.

"Where would you keep it, Luce?" he asked

"At Grandpa's with Joshua's horse"

"You'd never get to see it there Lucy" he replied.

"Well she would if she came to visit" Lindsay added.

"We can't afford to keep sending her out to visit, Lindsay"

"I'm not talking about every week, Danny. Once a year is all I want"

"Since when?" Danny asked "You've never suggested once a year visits before"

"It's something I've thought about recently"

"What about Joshua then? Would you send him to me once a year?"

Lindsay looked down Joshua "he's too young to fly alone"

"Well fly with him then" Danny told her.

"That'll be twice as much money then and I'll then have to buy another ticket to fly back and collect him"

"Well I'm not letting you see Lucy once a year till you let me see Joshua" Danny replied feeling himself getting annoyed. This, he thought, is why they broke up in the first place, she always had to turn everything into an argument.

"You're gonna deprive a little girl of her Mother?"

"What? Just like you are depriving a little boy of his Daddy"

"That's different Danny and you know it. He never really knew you like Lucy knew me. I was in her life for the first four years. You were in Joshua's for six months at the most"

"And whose fault is that?" Danny snapped.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is, it's the truth" Lindsay replied, She couldn't believe he had started another argument and in front of their children as well, would he ever learn?

"No Lindsay, the truth is I'm his father and he needs me in his life"

"Enough" Lucy shouted "Why can't you two just be nice to each other for once? I'm used to all your shouting and fighting but Joshua isn't, look at him" she said pointing to her brother who was now sat with his knees up against his chest and his hands against his ears.

"Sorry Luce" Danny told her.

"No you're not" Lucy replied "If you were you wouldn't start arguing in the first place" She got up and made her way around the table and knelt in front of Joshua "It's okay Joshua" she soothed, wrapping her arms around her little brother.

Danny felt awful, his nine-year old daughter had just told him off like a child. She was right though and he knew that. They were here for two hours tops, why couldn't they be nice to each other? He had promised Mac they would be civil. He knew he needed to try harder for the children's sake.

Lindsay watched as Lucy comforted Joshua, she knew as his Mother she should be the one to cuddle him and tell him that everything will be okay. He wouldn't let her anywhere near him now though, not after the argument she had just had with Danny, he wasn't used to those and she knew it would have scared him. She needed to put more effort in with Danny, she didn't want to upset her children like that again.

They both looked up at each other brown eyes meeting blue "I'm sorry" they said together.

"No it was my fault" Danny replied.

"No, it was mine" Lindsay said.

They both let out a little laugh. "I'm not going to start arguing with you now about whose fault it is" Danny smiled.

"Yeah, let's just forget about it" Lindsay replied as she looked over Danny's shoulder "It looks like lunch is on its way anyway"

The four fell into an awkward silence as their sandwiches were placed in front of them.


	8. Chapter 8

**another chapter, let me know what you think, enjoy :)**

"Dad" Lucy huffed as they made their way back into their apartment "Why did you have to start arguing?"

"I don't know Luce, I'm sorry"

"I thought you and Mom would be able to be nice to each other for just a little while" she replied as she kicked her dolly shoes off.

"I know, we should have tried harder"

"The first memory Joshua is gonna have of you now is you arguing with Mom"

"Lucy, do you not think I know that?" Danny asked "I'm the adult here so can you please stop treating me like the child. We both apologised and we were getting on okay towards the end of the meeting"

"I know, I just didn't like seeing Joshua upset"

"And you think I did? I feel awful that the first time he meets me I make him upset but it's done now, he seemed happy when he left with your Mom so let's just drop it okay?"

"Okay" Lucy sighed "I'm gonna go and ring Auntie Jo, let her know how we got on" She picked up the hands free phone and made her way to her room.

Danny sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, he couldn't have messed that meeting up any worse if he tried. He hoped that Joshua would still want to come and visit him tomorrow. They had decided in the end that Danny would have both children tomorrow while Lindsay prepared for her court case and then Lindsay would take them both on Friday while Danny worked. He made his way into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of squash. He carried it into the living room and sat on the couch.

He turned the TV on and rested his legs up on the coffee table, some boring soap opera was on, one he remembered Lindsay used to watch. There was two characters having some sort of argument, one of them, who seemed to be called Mac or Mike seemed to be trying to make the argument all about himself saying he was the one who found whatever it was they were arguing about. Danny took a sip of his drink then leant forward to place the glass on the table.

There was a knock at the door "Lucy" he called. She didn't reply "I'll get it then" he mumbled to himself guessing it would just be one of Lucy's friends asking if she was coming out to play. He hated these Easter breaks when all the children were off school as they constantly spent their time knocking for Lucy. he opened the door and was surprised to see Beth standing there "Hey"

"Hey yourself" she smiled leaning in to give him a kiss. "I thought I'd pop round on my way to work to see how it went today"

"It went okay" he replied as he closed the front door, taking Beth's hand he led her over to the couch "I mean it was hard, it was the first time me and Lindsay had seen each other in four years"

They both sat on the couch "How was Josh though?"

"He was just perfect, he looks just like me" he smiled proudly. "I'm taking him and Lucy out tomorrow"

"Can I come?" Beth asked "I'd love to meet him"

"I don't know if that would be such a good idea, Beth" Danny replied.

"You don't want him to meet me?" she asked.

"No, no of course I want him to meet you, I'll just need to run it past Lindsay first"

"That's understandable, if she says yes though we can take them to the zoo or something?"

"Yeah that sounds good, especially as it's one of Lucy's favourite places" Danny smiled wrapping his arm around Beth and pulling her close to him.

"What's one of my favourite places?" Lucy asked coming out of her room. "Oh" she said seeing Beth sat next to Danny on the couch. "Hi" she smiled politely as she placed the phone back into the cradle.

"The zoo" Danny told her "Beth was thinking that she could join us on are little outing tomorrow"

"Yeah, I guess that would be okay" Lucy replied trying to be polite for her Father's sake.

"Wonderful" Beth exclaimed "Now we just have to make sure it's alright with your Mother"

"How was Jo?" Danny asked trying to steer the conversation away from the topic of Lindsay.

"Yeah she was good, said she would pop in to see you a bit later. I think she just wants to ask you how it all went" Lucy smiled coming to sit in the arm-chair.

Beth looked at her watch "I better make a move, I start work in 15 minutes"

"Okay" Danny replied "I'll call you later when I find out what's happening tomorrow"

"Yes, I do hope she says yes as I really would love to meet him" Beth smiled making her way to the door.

"I want you to meet him too" Danny replied leaning in to give her a kiss. "I love you"

"I love you too baby" she replied "I really should be off though. Oh but before I do, I don't suppose you have a jumper I could borrow? It's a lot colder out there than it looks"

"Yeah of course I do" Danny replied, he grabbed a jumper that was laid over the back of the couch. "Will this do?"

"Perfect" she smiled slipping it on "Thank you" she gave him another quick kiss. "Right, I really must be off now"

"Okay, catch you later" Danny smiled as he opened the door to let her out.

"Yeah, bye for now" she gave him a little wave then made her way off down the corridor.

Danny shut the door and joined Lucy in the sitting room "Thank you" he smiled.

"What for?" she asked.

"Being polite to Beth, it means a lot to me"

"It's okay, but please don't ever kiss her in front of me again"

"Okay, I promise" he laughed.

"Is her name really Beth or is it Bethany?" Lucy wondered.

"It's Bethany, but she hates it"

"Bethany Messer" Lucy said out loud.

"You trying to marry us off already?" Danny asked.

"No, no I was just seeing what it sounded like, I mean Lindsay Horner isn't brilliant is it? I'm glad they haven't mentioned anything about getting married yet, I want Mom to stay as Lindsay Monroe"

"I still can't believe he is called Jack Horner"

Lucy giggled "Little Jack Horner sat in a corner..."

"...eating his Christmas pie, he stuck in his thumb..." Danny continued but in the end they both had to stop through laughter.

"So funny" Lucy laughed.

"I'm just glad that Joshua will get to stay a Messer" Danny smiled.

They both looked up when the door knocked again "Who's that?" Lucy asked "I bet it's Beth again, I bet she forgot something"

"I reckon it's one of your friends" Danny replied standing up and walking over to the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**I was going to post this tomorrow but something has now come up, so instead of making you wait till Thursday I've decided to post it now :) Let me know what you think :)**

When Lindsay and Joshua got back into there hotel room, Josh made his way straight over to the bed, climbing on to it, he crawled under the covers pulling them all the way up over his head.

"Josh" Lindsay sighed coming to sit on the edge of the bed "Don't do your hiding thing on me again" No reply came from the little boy, Lindsay hadn't expected one as he hadn't spoken to her the whole way back to the hotel. Joshua could be so stubborn at times, a trait he had definitely got from his Father. "Right, stay there then Josh, I'm just going to sit on the chair and go over some files for Monday" Lindsay stood up, picking the files up from the bed side table she made her way over to the desk and chair on the other side of the room.

She sat down and began to look through the file, refreshing her memory of the case she handled four years ago, it was such an open and shut case that she still couldn't believe it was going for a re-trail, Elliott's shoe and fingerprints had been all over the scene, a few of his fingerprints had even been found on the murder weapon itself. Lindsay looked up in the mirror that sat in front of her and saw the bed covers move. She knew that Joshua wasn't making a reappearance though, not yet, he would hold out for at least another hour. He was probably just getting more comfortable. She watched as a little hand appeared from the edge of the duvet and reached down for something that was on the floor, turning in her chair she noticed Blue Bear laid on the floor.

Lindsay went over, kneeling down she picked up the blue stuffed toy and held it up "Drop something?" she asked pulling the covers slowly off of Joshua.

"Humph" Joshua grumbled as he reached for his bear.

"No, you can have him when you sit and talk to me like a big boy" she replied, she didn't like having to use the stuffed toy as a bargaining chip with her son, but it was either this or waiting another few hours before he finally decided to talk to her again.

"No" Joshua said rolling over, facing away from his Mom.

"Okay, well Blue Bear will be with me when you decide you are ready to talk" Lindsay told him, pulling the covers back over him. Making her way back to the desk she sat the bear on it and began to read the file again. She couldn't concentrate on it's contents though, not when she knew that Joshua was in one of his moods because of her and Danny. She still couldn't believe that she had let her self stoop so low as to argue with him in front of their children. Today was meant to be a good day for them all, She was getting to see Lucy for the first time in four years and Joshua was getting to meet his Dad for the first time. Her and Danny had now gone and tainted that first meeting with their petty arguments.

Sighing Lindsay picked the stuffed bear up and made her way back over to the bed. Sitting on the floor she held Blue bear up so his head poked up just above the mattress. "Psst Josh" she whispered in her bear voice.

Joshua rolled back over, pulling the duvet off his face he looked at the blue bear.

"I've been speaking to your Mommy Josh" Lindsay carried on in her funny voice "She wants you to know she's very sorry for making you sad today"

"She's not" Joshua replied.

"She really is Josh, She told me if she could change what had happened today, she would"

"But it can't be changed"

"Can it be made better though?" Lindsay asked still in her squeaky voice.

"Made better how?"

"With ice-cream?"

"With sprinkles and sauce?"

"If that's what you want" Lindsay smiled placing Blue Bear on the bed.

Joshua nodded "I do"

"Shall I order room service then?" Lindsay asked reaching for the menu that was in the drawer of the bedside table.

Joshua nodded again.

Lindsay sat on the side of the bed and looked through the menu "They have vanilla, chocolate or strawberry ice-cream, what would you like?"

"Nilla" Joshua grinned "With chocolate sauce and sprinkles"

"Okay, I'll just give them a ring" Lindsay picked up the phone from the bedside table.

"Blue Bear wants chocolate ice-cream" Joshua told her as she began to dial the number.

Pressing the button to cut the call off Lindsay turned to look at her son "He does, does he?"

"Yep, but with no sprinkles or sauce"

"Well that's what I fancy having, do you think he'll be okay to share with me?"

"I'm not sure, let me ask him" Joshua picked up Blue Bear "Do you mind sharing with my Mommy?" he asked. He then held the bears mouth to his ear, After a few seconds he turned back to Lindsay "Blue Bear says he doesn't mind as long as you get two spoons"

Lindsay let out a little laugh "Okay, two spoons it is" she redialled the number and placed their order.

"How long will it be?" Joshua asked as Lindsay placed the handset down "Blue Bear said he is really really hungry"

"They said about ten minutes, you think Blue Bear can wait that long?"

Joshua placed the bear back up to his ear "He says he thinks he can"

"I'm pleased" Lindsay smiled, climbing into the bed next to Joshua "Can I have a cuddle?"

Joshua smiled and cuddled up to Lindsay's side.

Lindsay wrapped her arm around him "I'm sorry if I upset you today Josh"

"It's okay" he replied.

"No it's not Joshua, I should have acted more grown up"

"You think Daddy will still want to see me tomorrow?" Joshua asked.

"Of course he will, why wouldn't he?"

"Just wondering" Joshua replied, his facial expression suddenly turned to one full of panic "Oh no, Oh no" he cried sitting up.

"Josh, what's wrong?" Lindsay asked.

"I forgot to give Daddy this" he said sadly pulling the white envelope from his pocket.

"Oh Josh, That's okay, you can give it to him tomorrow"

"No, I wanted to give it to him today, Can we go and give it to him now?"

"What right now?" Lindsay asked

Joshua nodded "Please Mommy?"

Lindsay looked at her watch, it was only 2:45pm "Okay" she replied "But let's have our ice cream first"

"Okay" Joshua smiled.

Half an hour later they had both finished their ice creams and were now leaving their room to head to Danny's apartment. Joshua had the letter tucked back in his pocket and Blue Bear under his arm. Lindsay had told him to leave Blue Bear at the hotel as they wouldn't be long but Joshua had insisted that he came so he could meet Mr Bear.

They walked along the street hand in hand. Lindsay could feel the butterflies make a reappearance in her stomach, She hadn't been expecting to have to see Danny twice in one day. She promised herself though that this time she would act more grown up and civil with him for the children's sake. No more petty arguments, they had to learn to discuss things like adults.

"Did you let Daddy know we are coming?" Joshua asked.

"No, I thought we would surprise him" Lindsay replied, she was hoping that he wouldn't be in so she wouldn't have to see him again today. She knew if she rung him and told him Joshua wanted to see him, he would make sure he was back in his apartment.

"Oh good, It'll be a good surprise for him and Lucy, won't it?"

"I'm sure it will"

As the approached the front of Danny's apartment building, Lindsay saw a blonde hair woman leaving, she wore a pair of black trousers with black high heels and a bright orange jumper that Lindsay recognised as Danny's. That must be Beth she thought. Lindsay felt a little sad seeing her wearing Danny's jumper, the same one that he had worn on their first family vacation all them years ago. Lindsay remembered how she herself used to love snuggling up in it on cold winter nights or at times when Danny was working and she missed him, she would wear it to feel close to him.

Lindsay felt a pull on her brown leather jacket "Mommy, are we going to see Daddy?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah, come on" she smiled leading him into Danny's apartment.

They made their way up in the elevator, Joshua kept checking to make sure that the envelope was still in his pocket.

"Still there?" Lindsay asked as they exited the elevator and began to walk down the corridor to Danny's door.

"Yep" he smiled.

"Good" Lindsay replied as she knocked on Danny's door.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is another chapter, I've got a busy weekend coming up so probably won't get to update this now till Monday/Tuesday. **

**Thank you for all you're lovely reviews so far, They always make me smile :) Let me know what you think of this chapter :)**

Danny opened his front door "Hey" he said slightly surprised to see Lindsay and Joshua standing there.

"Hey, I'm sorry to just show up" Lindsay replied "I hope we're not interrupting anything"

"Oh no, of course not. Come in" he smiled opening the door to let the pair in.

Lindsay and Joshua stepped into Danny's apartment. Lindsay looked around, she'd never been here before. Danny had moved apartments as soon as they had split up, This place was smaller than their old apartment but it was brighter and more open.

"Mom" Lucy exclaimed jumping out of the arm-chair and running over to Lindsay "What are you doing here?"

"Joshua had made something for your Dad and forgot to give it to him" Lindsay replied.

Danny knelt in front of Joshua "You've made me something?"

Joshua nodded.

"What did you make?" Danny asked.

Joshua nervously pulled the envelope out of his pocket and passed it over to Danny.

"Okay, let's see what this is" Danny smiled as he opened the envelope. He gave a quick glance up at Lindsay.

"Don't look at me, I have no idea what it is" she told him.

Danny pulled a folded piece of paper out of the envelope and opened it up. On the paper was four stick figures, above each one was written 'Mummy' 'Daddy' 'Lucy' and 'Me' they were stood on bright green grass and a bright blue sky was above them. Above the sky Joshua had written '_I luv my famlee wif all my hart' _Danny felt a lump come to his throat as he looked at the drawing. "I love this Joshua, I'm going to put it on my fridge where everyone can see it"

"Why don't you put it in your office, Dad?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, that is a brilliant idea" Danny smiled "I can put it up with all Lucy's artwork then Josh, does that sound good?"

Joshua nodded with a smile on his face.

"Can I get a hug, Josh?" Danny asked holding his arms out.

Joshua slowly walked into Danny's arms, he wrapped his arms carefully around Danny and rested his head on Danny's shoulder.

Danny hugged Joshua back. "Thank you for my fantastic picture"

"It's okay" Joshua replied.

Danny let him go and stood up "Do you want to see?" he asked Lindsay holding out the picture.

"Yes please, if that's okay with Josh?" she asked looking down at the little boy.

Joshua nodded.

Lindsay took hold of the pictures and looked at what Joshua had drawn, she also could feel a lump come to her throat and tears fill her eyes. "It's beautiful"

"Josh, Does Blue Bear want to come and meet Mr Bear?" Lucy asked.

Joshua looked up at Lindsay "Can we go meet Mr Bear, Mommy?"

Lindsay wiped her eyes and looked down "We only really came to give Daddy the picture, Josh"

"Oh but please Mommy, just for 5 minutes?"

"Linds, I don't mind you both staying for a while" Danny told her.

"You sure?" she asked "I don't want to out stay our welcome"

"Don't be silly, he's my son, you can stay as long as you want"

"Okay thank you" She gave him a small smile then turned to Joshua "Go on then, but only for 10 minutes okay?"

"Okay" Joshua smiled.

"Come on Josh" Lucy held out her hand for her younger brother, which he happily took and together they made their way to Lucy's bedroom.

"She's good for him" Lindsay said as she watched them walk off.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked.

"He's normally very shy but she seems to be bringing out some confidence in him"

"Working her Lucy magic on him" he smiled "Do you remember that?"

"Yeah" she replied "She was able to make anyone fall in love with her by using her Lucy magic"

"She's still got it, you know"

"She has?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, when ever we go anywhere new she'll have people chatting to her within minutes"

"I'm glad she never lost that"

"So am I, it's one of the things that she got from you" Danny told her "You fancy a drink?" he asked making his way into the kitchen.

"No, I'm good thank you" she replied following him, her eye caught the photo on the fridge. Stopping she pulled it off and looked at it "You still keep this up?" she asked surprised.

"Of course I do, It's a photo of the birth of my son and it's one of the few pictures I have of the two of them together"

"What happened to them pictures that your Mom took of them?"

"Which ones?"

"You know the ones, they were taken in her back garden. They both had their dungarees on"

Danny nodded "Yeah, I know the ones. My Mom's got them at her house, I should ask her for one to put up"

"Or you could just take some more pictures of them together in the next couple of weeks" Lindsay smiled.

"Yeah, or I could do that"

"I like this picture though" Lindsay said looking back down at the picture in her hand.

"Yeah, it's one of my favourites too, It reminds me of happier times" he told her honestly.

Lindsay placed the photo back on the fridge and looked at her watch "I guess we should be off" she turned and called Joshua's name.

"Yes Mommy?" Joshua asked coming out of Lucy's room.

"Are you ready to go?"

"I don't wanna go yet" he whined.

"Joshua, you're coming back tomorrow" She told him.

"Oh" Danny said "talking about tomorrow, Beth wants to know if it would be okay to come out with me and the children, I said I would ask you first"

"Well I guess as she's your girlfriend she should be allowed to see them both"

Danny nodded "So it's okay?"

"Wouldn't you rather just spend tomorrow with them by yourself?" Lindsay asked knowingly, understanding that Danny would really want to see the kids by himself.

"Yeah, but I don't want to upset Beth"

"Look, just tell her you want to spend the day with them by yourself and maybe she can see them another time" Lindsay was hurt that he didn't want to upset Beth, but he thought it was fine to upset her, she didn't really want her children to be spending time with his new girlfriend. She wasn't going to argue with him about it though. She had promised herself there would be no more arguments.

"I guess I could do that" he smiled.

"Okay" Lindsay said as she picked Joshua up "Got everything?"

"Yep" he replied holding up Blue Bear.

"Right, then let's go, is it okay to drop him off at about 9:30 tomorrow?" Lindsay asked as she walked to the door.

"Yeah, that's fine" Danny replied. "Lucy" he called "Come and say goodbye to Joshua and your Mom"

"You going already?" Lucy asked appearing from her bedroom.

"Yeah sweetie, I need to get back, I've got some work I need to do and I need to feed and bath your brother"

"You can have dinner here, they can, can't they Dad?" Lucy asked walking over to where they were all stood by the door.

"Luce, I'm sure your Mom already has plans for dinner, Joshua is going to have dinner tomorrow though"

"Okay" Lucy sighed. "See you both tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow sweetie" Lindsay smiled wrapping her spare arm around Lucy's shoulder and pulling her in for a cuddle.

"bye bye" Joshua waved.

Danny saw them both out then turned to Lucy "did you have fun with Josh?"

"Yeah, he really like Mr Bear"

"Of course he would, Mr Bear is awesome"

Lucy laughed "He's just a stuffed toy Dad"

Danny gasped "Don't let him hear you say that, you'll hurt his feelings"

"Dad" Lucy smiled "Your so silly"

Danny smiled and pulled his daughter in for a cuddle "But you wouldn't have me any other way"


	11. Chapter 11

**Here is the next chapter of Catching lightning :) Let me know what you think :)**

"Have you been to a zoo before?" Lucy asked Joshua as they sat on a ledge in the ticket office at the zoo while Danny paid their entrance fees.

"Grandpa took me to one ages ago" Joshua replied.

"Was it good?"

"It was okay I think, I don't really remember much"

"This zoo is really good, me and Daddy come here a lot"

"What animals does it have?"

"Lots, penguins, giraffes, hippos, snakes and so many more"

"I don't really like snakes" Joshua whispered.

"That's okay, Daddy doesn't either"

"Daddy, doesn't what?" Danny asked as he approached his children.

"You don't like snakes, do you?"

"No I don't" he said

"Joshua doesn't either" Lucy smiled as she stood up and took Danny's hand.

Danny held his other hand out for Joshua, who stood up and took hold of it "It's okay Josh, we can let Luce look at the snakes while we wait outside"

Joshua smiled "Have you still got Blue Bear?"

"Yep, he's in the back pack looking after our lunch" Danny replied "Why?"

"I was just making sure"

The three of them made their way to the first enclosure. Danny had spoken to Beth the night before and she had been disappointed about not being able to attend the zoo with them but she understood Danny's reasoning. Danny had invited her to join them for dinner in the evening which she couldn't make, so they had planned to take the children out together at some other point during Joshua's visit.

"Look it's the hippos" Lucy said pointing to the hippos that were sat in their outside pool. "Don't go in their house Josh, it's super smelly"

"Is it?" Joshua asked looking up at Danny.

"Want to find out?" Danny asked.

"Okay" Joshua replied, so the three of them walked over to the hippos' house. Lucy, already knowing how bad it smelt opted to stay outside and wait while the two boys went in.

"You're right Lucy" Joshua said as he came out pinching his nose "It's really stinky in there"

"I told you" Lucy giggled "Smells nearly as bad as Uncle Adam's place"

"Lucy" Danny warned.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Don't be mean about your Uncle"

"But you even said that his place has a weird smell"

"And if I remember correctly, I told you not to repeat what I had said"

"Oh yeah" Lucy said "Sorry"

"It's okay" Danny replied "Right, what shall we see next?"

"Them" Joshua said pointing across the pathway to the rhinos.

"Do you know what they are Josh?" Danny asked.

Joshua shook his head.

"It's a Rhinoceros Josh" Lucy told him. "Or you can just call them a Rhino"

"They're so cool" Joshua said walking over "They've got big spikes on their nose"

"That's their horn" Danny smiled.

"Does it honk?" Joshua asked looking up at Danny.

"Honk?"

Yeah, like if you touch it does it go 'beep beep'"

Danny let out a little laugh "No, unfortunately it doesn't"

After watching the Rhinos for five minutes they walked on to the next enclosure. Lucy skipped on ahead while Joshua stayed back holding Danny's hand. "So what's Jack up to while you're in New York?" Danny asked him.

"I don't know" Joshua shrugged.

"Well I guess he'll be keeping the house nice at tidy for when you and Mommy arrive back"

"I don't think so" Joshua replied "he's not there"

"Why? Has he gone away somewhere too?"

"No, he doesn't live with us anymore"

"How come?" Danny asked surprised to hear this.

"Him and Mommy broke up"

"What? When?"

Joshua shrugged "A while ago I think"

Danny didn't want to press the four-year old anymore in case he got upset. He decided when he got five minutes he would give Flack a text and see if he knew anything about Jack and Lindsay breaking up.

"Daddy, look tigers" Joshua exclaimed pointing over to the tiger enclosure "can we see them?"

Lucy stopped skipping when she heard Joshua's request. Walking back to where Danny and Joshua were she said "I'll take him to see the tigers if you want, Dad?"

"Thanks Luce" Danny smiled giving her Joshua's hand. Danny made his away over to a nearby wall where he could still see his children but was a safe distance away from the tigers' cage. He wasn't scared of the tigers, far from it he loved them. It's just the tiger cage was the first place he had laid eyes on Lindsay and even though he had moved on and was now with Beth, coming back to the tiger enclosure still hurt. No matter how many times he had been with Lucy since the divorce, he still couldn't bring himself to approach the tigers.

They used to visit the zoo every year on the 12th October. The three of them, himself, Lindsay and Lucy would come down and spend the whole day in the zoo and then just before closing time they would come and spend time with the tigers, to celebrate the anniversary of the two of them first meeting.

Danny decided while the children were busy admiring the tigers he would send Flack a quick text '_Hey, long shot but you don't know anything about Linds and Jack breaking up do you?' _He pressed send and waited for a reply.

"Daddy" Joshua said making his way back over with Lucy "I'm hungry"

"Shall we find a picnic bench and have our lunch?" Danny asked.

Both children nodded, Danny stood up and slipped his phone back into this pocket. "Let's find somewhere to eat then" he smiled taking hold of both of their hands.

After lunch they made their way to see the zebras who were grazing in their field. "I like zebras" Joshua stated.

"Yeah, are they your favourite?" Danny asked.

"No, Monkeys are my favourite"

"Is that because you're a cheeky monkey?" Danny grinned.

"No" Joshua giggled. "I like them because they are good climbers"

"Do you like climbing?" Lucy asked her brother.

Joshua nodded "I like to climb the tree in Grandpa's back garden, Mommy said she used to climb it when she was little too"

"I like climbing as well" Lucy smiled "But Dad doesn't really like me doing it"

"I just don't like the idea of you falling Luce" Danny told her.

A few hours later and Joshua had started getting tired with all the walking so Danny decided it was best to get both kids home for dinner. Strapping Joshua into his car seat, Danny came and sat in the driver's seat while he waited for Lucy got get herself sorted. Pulling his phone from his pocket he noticed he had a text from Flack.

_'Alright, I promised I wouldn't say anything but as you've asked, they broke up four months ago'_

Why was Lindsay and Flack lying to him? Even though they had been broken up and divorced the one thing Lindsay and Danny never did to each other was lie. They may not have been speaking and had to pass messages through Lucy or friends but they still didn't lie. She knew when he got together with Beth and he knew when she had got with Jack, so why hadn't she told him they had broken up?

Why hadn't Flack mentioned anything either? They were meant to be best friends, they told each other everything. Danny remembered a few months back when he had found Sam drinking at a bar again, Sam had begged Danny not to let her brother know but as his friend Danny thought it was his duty to tell Flack. Danny decided he would find Flack and ask him what was going on.

"Dad, I'm ready" Lucy called from the back of the car.

"Okay" Danny replied, he sent Flack a quick text, then began to drive the children home.


	12. Chapter 12

**Right, so here is another Lightning chapter. Monkey Madness is a made up game by me :) I hope you are still all enjoying this? Please let me know if you are as I love reading your reviews :)**

Danny, Lucy and Joshua were all in the car heading back to the hotel where Lindsay and Joshua were staying. The three of them had, had their dinner at Danny's consisting off sausages, baked beans and mash potato, which was apparently Joshua's favourite meal.

"Why couldn't Joshua sleep at ours?" Lucy asked from the back of the car.

"Because one we don't have anywhere for him to sleep and two, I'm sure Your Mom would like to see him again tonight" Danny replied.

"Well, can I sleep at the hotel then?"

"No Luce, you are coming home to sleep in your own bed and you'll see Joshua and your Mom tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay" Lucy sighed turning her attention back to the DS game she was playing.

Joshua held Blue Bear tightly against his chest and watched the console's screen as Lucy played "Can I have a go?"

"You played it before?"

Joshua shook his head "I don't got a DS"

"You don't?" Lucy asked shocked.

Joshua shook his head "I got a Wii though, me and Mommy play that all the time"

"Wii's are good, I play on Uncle Adam's one sometimes" Lucy said passing Joshua her DS "You gotta use the stick to find your way out of the maze"

"Okay" Joshua replied taking the stylus he began to trace a line to get the monkey out of the maze and back into the jungle.

"What game are you playing?" Danny asked from the front.

"Monkey Madness" Lucy replied.

"Good game" Danny smiled.

"What's those?" Joshua asked pointing to the screen.

"Flies" Lucy replied "Don't let them get on the monkey, otherwise he get's all itchy"

"Okay" Joshua turned back to the screen, sticking his tongue out between his lips in concentration he began to move the monkey though the maze.

Danny caught sight of him in the rear view mirror and smiled, he remembered how Lindsay would do the exact same thing with her tongue when she was concentrating on something difficult at work or if she was doing a crossword or some other puzzle at home.

"That's it, Josh" Lucy exclaimed "Go left"

"Which way is left?"

"That way" she pointed to the screen "Quickly or the flies will get you"

"Okay okay" Joshua replied doing as Lucy had told him to.

Danny drove down into the hotels underground car park. "Right, we're here" he told them as he drove round finding a space.

"But I didn't get to save the monkey" Joshua pouted.

"It's okay Josh, you can borrow my DS if you like? Give it back to me in the morning"

"Really?"

"Yeah, course"

"Thank you" Joshua beamed. "I can't wait to show Mommy"

Parking the car Danny got out, he opened Joshua's door and helped him to climb out. "Put the DS in your pocket Josh, so you don't lose it"

"Okay Daddy" Joshua slid the pink DS into his jacket pocket, he leaned back into the car, grabbing Blue Bear he tucked him under his arm.

"We all ready to go?" Danny asked holding his hands out for both of his children.

"Yeah" they replied together, each taking hold of a hand.

They made their way through the car park entrance of the hotel and headed towards the elevators. The elevators from the car park level only took them up to the ground floor and they would then have to catch another one to Lindsay and Joshua's floor. "Can I press the button?" Joshua asked.

"Go on then" Danny replied. He watched as Joshua let go of his hand and run towards the elevators. He wrapped his arm around Lucy's shoulder and kissed the top of her head "I'm proud of you"

"What did I do?"

"Letting Joshua borrow your DS over night, that was very sweet of you"

Lucy's shrugged "He's my brother, he can borrow my stuff when ever he wants"

"I'm sorry you've never got the chance to be a proper big sister, Luce"

"It's okay Dad, I'm getting to be one now, even if it is only for a few weeks"

Danny smiled down at her "Are you sure you're only nine?"

Lucy laughed nodding.

"Sometimes I forget Luce, you can act way older than your age at times"

"It's here, it's here" Joshua called from the elevators.

"Quick, before he ends up going up on his own" Danny took Lucy's hand and together they ran to the open elevator.

"What floor is your room on, Josh?" Lucy asked as the stood in the elevator.

Joshua tapped his chin with his finger, thinking "three I think... No wait... It might be five"

Danny laughed "Close Josh, it's on the fourth floor"

"Same number as your age" Lucy told him "That's how you can remember it"

"Oh yeah" Joshua smiled.

They reached the ground floor, both children had hold of Danny's hands again as they exited the elevator. They made their way through reception and towards the bar which the elevators were on the other side of.

"This place is huge" Lucy exclaimed looking around.

"It's a lovely hotel though" Danny smiled "Me and your Mom stayed here one night years ago, when Mac and Christine got married"

"Did I stay too?" Lucy asked

"No, You spent the night with Auntie Stella, I think"

"What about me?" Joshua asked.

"You weren't born back then, Josh" Danny replied.

"Look, Dad, a grabber machine, can I show Josh how good I am?" Lucy asked. Adam had taken her to the arcades at Coney island when she was younger and taught her his many tricks of how to win a toy on one of these machines. Over the years she had got better at it managing to win a toy 90% of the time.

"Okay, just one go though" Danny pulled out a few quarters from his pocket and passed it to Lucy.

"Thank you" She grinned, taking Joshua's hand she led him over to the machine with Danny following just behind.

"Which one do you want me to get?" Lucy asked her brother.

"Erm... that one" he pointed to a yellow giraffe that sat in the middle of the machine.

"Easy peasy" Lucy put the quarters in and using the buttons she guided the claw so it sat just above the giraffe.

Danny watched from the side knowing the chances were she would get it. He heard someone laughing behind him. He knew that laugh, turning around he saw Flack sat with Lindsay at the bar. He watched as Flack leant over and gave Lindsay a hug then a kiss on the cheek.

Danny felt something go through him, something he hadn't felt in a while. Jealously. Why was he jealous of Flack hugging Lindsay, they used to hug all the time and it never bothered him. So why now?

"Dad, I so nearly got it, but it fell. Can I have one more go? Please?" Lucy pleaded.

Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out some more quarters "Last go though, Luce"

"Okay"

Danny turned his attention back to Flack and Lindsay, he was now buying her a drink. He felt like marching over there and telling Flack to back off. He knew he couldn't though, Lindsay wasn't his to protect any more. They had broken up, he had gotten over Lindsay, hadn't he? He'd moved on and was now with Beth, lovely, beautiful, amazing Beth. So why was he feeling jealous over seeing his best friend spending time with his ex? He got pulled from his thoughts when he felt a small pull on his trouser leg.

"Daddy, look, Lucy won the 'raffe from me" Joshua grinned holding his giraffe in one hand and Blue Bear in the other.

"Oh wow Josh, What are you going to call him?"

Joshua shrugged "I'm not sure yet, you wanna cuddle?" he passed the stuffed toy to Danny, who hugged it awkwardly. "I think he likes you" Joshua smiled.

"Mom?" Lucy squealed spotting her Mother sat at the bar, running over she wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey Luce" Lindsay smiled "Where's your Dad and Josh?"

"Over there" Lucy pointed to the two of them as they made their way over to the bar "What are you doing her Uncle Flack?"

"I'm just here to give your Mom some papers for her court case" Flack replied drinking the last of his drink "I better head off"

"Oh, don't leave on my account" Danny said as he came over with Joshua.

"I'm not, I've gotta head to work" Flack replied.

"Alright" Danny replied. "I'm not stopping anyway, just came to drop Joshua off"

Flack nodded "Right, I really need to go, I'll catch up with you and Joshua later Lindsay and I'll see you at work tomorrow Danno"

Danny mumbled something incoherent under his breath as Flack left.

"Mommy, look what Lucy won for me" Joshua replied pulling the giraffe out of Danny's hand and passing it over to Lindsay.

"Joshua, don't snatch" Lindsay told him "What do you say?"

"Sorry Daddy" Joshua mumbled looking down at the floor.

"It's alright Josh" he smiled, ruffling his son's blond hair. He turned his attention back to Lindsay "Are you coming to collect Luce tomorrow or do you want me to drop her off here?"

"I can collect her if you like? Say 9:30?"

"9:30 is perfect as I have to be in work for 10"

"Okay, well I should get Joshua upstairs and bathed, but I'll see you tomorrow" She turned to Lucy who was sat on the floor playing with Joshua and his stuffed toys "I've got a fun day planned for us tomorrow Luce"

"I can't wait" Lucy smiled standing up to give Lindsay a cuddle.

"Me either" Lindsay replied "Go home with your Dad, get lots of rest and I'll see you in the morning" she planted a kiss on Lucy's forehead. Taking Joshua's hand she told him to say good-bye and together they left to go upstairs.

Danny watched her walk all the way to the elevators, only realising he was staring when Lucy pulled his hand telling him they needed to get home.


	13. Chapter 13

**Right, so I really got back into writing this story yesterday so here is another chapter for all you lovely readers and reviewers :) Enjoy and let me know what you think :)**

Lindsay, Lucy and Joshua sat in a small café the next morning eating a late breakfast. "We'll eat this and then we'll go to the place I had planned" Lindsay told her two children.

"Where is it?" Joshua asked as he scooped up a forkful of baked beans.

"You'll find out soon enough" Lindsay smiled.

"You didn't bring Blue Bear today?" Lucy said noticing the absence of her brothers beloved toy.

Joshua shook his head "He wanted to stay home with Goosey"

"Goosey?" Lucy asked

"Yeah, that 'raffe you got me yesterday, I called him Goosey" Joshua told her proudly.

"Why Goosey?"

"Cos Mommy said when you were a baby everyone called you Lucy Goosey, so I named him after you"

"Goosey giraffe, I like it" Lucy smiled.

Joshua grinned as he took a bit of his toast.

After they had all finished the breakfast, Lindsay led them through the shopping mall towards the Build a Bear shop. It didn't take long before Lucy spotted where they were heading "Are we gonna buy Mr Bear some more clothes?"

"Well, we could buy Mr Bear some more clothes or if you like, we could make Mr Bear a friend, maybe a Miss Bear?" Lindsay replied.

Lucy giggled "Miss Bear is a silly name"

"Can I get a bear too, Mommy?" Joshua asked.

"Of course, you can both get a bear" Lindsay smiled leading them into the shop. They made their way over to the unstuffed bears, Lindsay always felt a little sorry for the bears seeing them all so limp and lifeless. Joshua picked up a white fluffy bear, while Lucy chose a pink one with a heart on the sole of its foot. "Right, shall we get the stuffing put into them?"

"Yes" Joshua grinned, taking Lucy's hand he pulled her over to the stuffing machine.

"Hey, I'm Morgan, I'll be helping you bring your bears to life today" the young shop assistant told them both. "Who's going first?"

"Joshua can" Lucy smiled placing her hand on the small of Joshua's back and gently pushing him forward.

"Right Joshua, first you need to pick a heart and kiss it, can you do that?" Morgan asked.

Joshua nodded, going over to the box of hearts he picked one up, gave it a slobbery kiss and passed it to Morgan who placed it inside the bear.

"Right, now we have to put all his stuffing in, Can you push the pump for me with your foot, Joshua?" Morgan asked pointing to the foot pump.

Joshua again nodded and placed his foot on the pump, he watched in amazement as his bear came to life.

Morgan sewed up the back of Joshua's bear and passed it to him. "There you go"

"Thank you" Joshua replied taking the bear and hugging it closely to him "Mommy, can he have a costume?"

"Yeah go and choose one" Lindsay told him.

Joshua ran off to pick a costume for his white bear while Lucy handed her unstuffed bear to Morgan. "Would you like to pick a heart and kiss it?" Morgan asked her.

Lucy nodded, going over to the box she picked up a heart and went to kiss it. "Actually I don't want to kiss it" she walked back over to where Lindsay was stood "Will you kiss it?"

"Me?" Lindsay asked surprised.

"Yeah, cos then if I ever feel sad or miss you when you go back home I can hug my bear and know he has your love inside him"

Lindsay swallowed the lump that formed in the back of her throat and kissed the heart that sat in the palm of Lucy's hand. Lucy passed the heart back to Morgan. After it had been placed in the bear Lucy helped to put the stuffing inside.

"Right, what costume are you going to have?" Lindsay asked after Lucy received her bear back.

"I'm not sure" Lucy replied as she wandered around the costumes.

"I want this one" Joshua grinned holding up a Batman costume for his bear.

"Okay, you can have that one" Lindsay smiled taking it from him "We just have to wait for Lucy to decide then we can make their birth certificates and pay for them"

Meanwhile Danny was sat in his office sorting through some paperwork that he had put off for weeks, he looked up when he heard the door open.

"Messer, what on earth was yesterday about?" Flack asked

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah, when you saw me and Linds at the bar together, you made that comment about 'don't leave on my account'"

Danny shrugged "It was nothing"

"It was obviously something Danny, cos you then mumbled something as I left"

"Flack, I told you it was nothing, just drop it" Danny turned back to the files that lay on his desk.

"It wasn't nothing Mess, so I don't see why you just can't tell me?"

Danny looked back up from his files. "You wanna know? Okay, well what's the first rule of brotherhood?"

"You don't talk about brotherhood" Flack replied with a sarcastic smile.

"No Flack, the first rule is that you don't ever mess around with a brother's family member or one of their exes"

"Exes? Oh you think I'm trying to get with Lindsay?"

"Well, it makes sense doesn't it? Joshua told me you came to visit on the night they arrived and then yesterday when I had the children you were back over their buying her drinks"

"Danny, I was just dropping of some case files and talking to her about the up coming court case"

"That's just a good convenience for you, isn't it?"

"Why do you even care? You've moved on, you're with Beth now"

"Yeah, which again was your doing, wasn't it? You set me and Beth up in hopes that if Jack ever split from Lindsay then you'd be able to get your hands on her"

"Danny, you're acting crazy"

"Flack, you kept secrets about her from me, you're having secret little meetings with her, what do you expect me to think?"

"Keeping secrets?" Flack asked confused.

"That she'd split from Jack"

"She asked me to, I think she was ashamed at what you might think"

"Yeah right, like she cares what I think"

"You know she does, Danny"

"Not any more she doesn't Flack, she hasn't for about 4 years"

"But I'm guessing Danno, from this conversation, you still do?"

"What?"

"Care" Flack replied.

Danny looked at his watch "I'm late for a meeting" he replied getting up and leaving Flack alone in his office.

"Thank you for my bear Mom" Lucy smiled as she carried her box with her bear in.

"That's okay, Sweetheart, thank you for naming her after me" Lindsay replied.

Lucy gave her a nervous smile "It was okay to use that name right? I mean I know it's..."

"Lucy" Lindsay interrupted. "Calling your bear 'Montana' is perfectly okay with me" Lindsay had been a little taken back when Lucy had asked originally if she could use the name. She remembered how at first she had hated the name with a passion, but slowly over time it had grown on her and eventually became something very special to her, it became Danny's nickname for her. She wouldn't have let anyone else apart from him call her it. Hawkes had tried once and it had made her feel uncomfortable; not that she told him that. She missed hearing Danny call her 'Montana.' She realised though, that now it wasn't anything special, just the name of the place she called home. Lucy wasn't hurting anyone by using it to name her stuffed bear, she just hoped that Danny wouldn't mind.

"Thanks Mom" Lucy replied, she then turned to Joshua "How's BatBear?"

"He's good, he said he can't wait to meet Blue Bear and Goosey. Will he get to meet Mr Bear too?"

"I'm sure he will" Lucy smiled. "Maybe you can come round at the weekend and we can have a teddy bears picnic"

"Can we?" he looked up at his mother with pleading eyes "Mommy, can we have a picnic at Daddy's and Lucy's?"

"I don't know Josh, you'll have to ask Daddy when we drop Lucy off later"

"Okay" Joshua smiled. He hoped his Daddy would say yes.


	14. Chapter 14

**Another chapter, let me know what you think and enjoy :)**

"So Lucy, did you have fun today with your Mom and Josh?" Danny asked his daughter. They were both snuggled up under a duvet on the couch watching one of Lucy's favourite films.

"Yeah, it was really good" Lucy smiled, cuddling her new teddy.

"I'm pleased" Danny replied wrapping his arm around her. " Your Mom has to attend a meeting tomorrow to do with her court case and I've got to work, so you and Joshua are going to spend the morning with Auntie Jo, is that okay?"

"And Ellie?"

"I don't know"

"Okay, It'll be nice for Josh to meet Auntie Jo, won't it?"

"It will" Danny smiled.

"How was work?" Lucy asked.

"It was okay, missed my number one girl a whole lot while I was there though"

"Your number one girl missed you too"

Danny kissed the top of her head "Well, Sunday we can spend the day together, yeah?"

"With Josh too?"

"Josh is coming round Monday for the picnic Luce, Sunday is just going to be a me and you day"

"Just me and you? No Beth?"

"No Beth, I promise" he smiled.

"Good" she replied snuggling up close to him.

"How was your Mom today?" he asked her.

Lucy shrugged "She was okay, why?"

"Just wondering"

"You never ask how Mom is, Dad"

"I know, but I feel that as you're now spending time with her I should be polite"

Lucy tilted her head to look at Danny "You miss her, don't you?"

"What?" he exclaimed "No, I don't miss her"

"Yeah you do but you won't admit it now, not to me anyway"

"What do you mean, Luce?"

"You won't tell me if you miss her because you know I'd go and tell her"

"I hate how you can read me like a book"

Lucy let out a little giggle "So you do miss her?"

"Maybe just a little bit" he smiled holding his fingers apart an inch.

"Good, cos you know what?"

"What?"

"I think she might miss you a little bit too"

"She... She told you that?"

"No, but I could just tell" Lucy smiled.

Danny gave Lucy another kiss on the head "Or maybe it's just your over active imagination playing tricks on you again" he pulled the duvet off of him and stood up "I'm just going to the toilet, Luce"

"Want me to pause it?" she asked leaning forward to pick up the remote control.

"Yeah, go on then" he left the room and headed to the toilet.

Lucy paused the film and leant back against the couch. She noticed Danny's phone sat on arm of the couch flashing. Picking it up she saw he had a text from Beth.

_'Hey baby, what are you up to Sunday? Fancy going for lunch? You could leave L with you ex'_

Lucy frowned, She knew if her father saw the text he would agree to go out for lunch with Beth, promising Lucy that he would spend the afternoon and evening with her. He liked to try and please them both. She didn't want that, if he was going to spend the day with her it would be the whole day. Lucy could still hear Danny singing in the bathroom so she quickly deleted the text from Beth and placed the phone back on the side where she'd found it.

She felt guilty afterwards, Normally she would never go through Danny's phone let alone delete his text but she didn't want Beth coming in and ruining there Sunday together.

"I'm back, with treats" Danny smiled carrying a packet of popcorn into the living room and sitting back down under the duvet.

Lucy took the bag from him "Toffee, my favourite" she smiled pulling the bag open.

"Why do you think I grabbed that bag?"

Lucy took a handful of pop corn and put it in her mouth, mumbling something incoherent as she did so.

"Luce, what have we said about talking with you mouthful?"

Lucy swallowed her popcorn "That it's rude and I shouldn't do it"

"Exactly, so let's not do it please"

"Sorry Dad" she offered him the pop corn bag "Want some?"

"Of course" he replied taking a handful "Not my favourite, but it'll do"

"I still don't get how salty is your favourite, it's so gross"

"Maybe I just don't have a sweet tooth like you" he told her putting the popcorn in his mouth.

"Well you should grow one" she laughed.

"And how do you suppose I do that?"

"You'll have to ask the tooth fairy about that one"

Danny smiled, he loved the fact that even though Lucy acted so grown up she still believed in the tooth fairy and Father Christmas. "I'll remember to do that"

"Good" she replied putting some more popcorn in her mouth.

"Oh, look Luce, it's your favourite bit" he pointed to the screen.

"Oh, I love this bit" she said after swallowing her popcorn. Snuggling back up to Danny they sat and watched it together.

An hour later, the film had finished and Lucy had fallen asleep with her head resting on Danny's chest and Montana the bear under her arm. Danny stroked some hair out of her face as he watched her sleep. She looked so relaxed and peaceful. He noticed how much like Lindsay she looked when she was asleep. Lucy had been right, he did miss Lindsay, but it wasn't just a little bit like he told her it had been, it was a lot, he missed her a lot and he didn't have any idea what to do about it.

He put his arm under Lucy's legs and round her back, carefully lifting her up he carried her to her bedroom. He placed her in her bed and laid the duvet over her "Sleep tight baby girl" he smiled leaning down to kiss her forehead "I love you"

"I love you too Daddy" Lucy murmured sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"Go back to sleep, Luce" he whispered.

"No, stay with me"

Danny sat down on the floor next to Lucy's bed "I'm here Lucy and I'm going anywhere"

"Good" she replied before rolling over and falling back to sleep.

Danny stayed on the floor until he was sure that Lucy was in a deep sleep. Twenty minutes passed and he was finally happy that she was, quietly getting up he walked out of her room closing the door behind him. He made his way to the kitchen where he got himself a glass of milk before making his way to his own bedroom.


End file.
